


cat boy and dracula

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon isn't having fun at the halloween party his friends dragged him to, but maybe a man dressed as a vampire will change his night.





	cat boy and dracula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugarungus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts).



> to recipient: this is kinda a short one and i feel like i changed the prompt a little bit, but i hope you enjoy regardless as i had a lot of fun writing this!

“We’re going to a party,” is the first thing Changkyun says when Hyungwon answers his door to him and Kihyun.

Barely resisting the urge to close the door in his friends’ faces and go back to bed, Hyungwon replies, “No, we’re not.”

Changkyun pushes past Hyungwon to let himself in and makes himself comfortable on Hyungwon’s sofa. “It’ll be fun.”

Parties with Changkyun and Kihyun are never fun. Hyungwon can’t think of a single time the two of them haven’t ditched him, leaving him to sadly stand in a corner sipping his drink before leaving early and going to sleep. Sleep which he could’ve had much earlier had he not gone to the party with them. It’s something that happens every single time but Changkyun always brings out the puppy eyes and Hyungwon just can’t say no. “Sleeping is fun.”

Kihyun scoffs. “You sleep too much.”

“And you nag too much, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

Kihyun doesn’t reply, instead choosing to take a seat. In Changkyun’s lap. It’s not like there’s a perfectly good sofa he could sit on.

“C’mon, Hyungwon. It’s Halloween. You have to come out for Halloween,” Changkyun tries.

Hyungwon pretends to consider it for a moment before denying the offer once again. “If you came here just to try to convince me to go to this party you might as well leave.”

“We brought food,” Kihyun says and Hyungwon notices the bag in his hand. Was that really there the whole time?

He knows it’s part of their plan to drag him to the party, but Hyungwon’s has to ask. “What food?” 

Changkyun smirks. “Shrimp. If you say yes to the party, that is.”

 

* * *

 

As expected, Hyungwon has been ditched. He knew this would happen, but he’s a weak man and he’s especially weak for shrimp. Changkyun and Kihyun know this and they use it to their advantage. He needs better friends.

They’d only informed Hyungwon right at the last minute that he had to wear a costume for the party. Hyungwon, of course, had no costume prepared when he arrived at Changkyun and Kihyun’s flat, believing it was just like any other party. Changkyun had pulled out some cat ears and placed them onto Hyungwon’s head. Hyungwon wasn’t sure he wanted to know why Changkyun kept cat ears so close to his bed, so accepted them without a word.

Of course he didn’t want to wear the ears, but Changkyun insisted that a costume was a requirement so here Hyungwon is, cat ears and all, sitting alone on a stranger’s sofa. Hyungwon isn’t completely sure where Changkyun and Kihyun have gone to, but he’s certain they’re somewhere making out.

Hyungwon sips on his drink, scanning around the room. He doesn’t recognise anyone here very well. He thinks he saw a girl in his class dancing with some guy, but he’s never had a conversation with her. He also realises that while a lot of people are in costumes, there are a significant number who aren’t. He fiddles with the cat ears atop his head and contemplates taking them off, but even if he did he has nowhere to put them and he really should return them to Changkyun.

Hyungwon doesn’t react when he feels the sofa dip beside him. He assumes it’s just someone else who’s bored and sober and continues sipping his drink while people-watching. His drink isn’t even particularly nice, it just gives him something to do by drinking it.

There’s a cough beside him and Hyungwon finally looks over. Sitting beside him is possibly the most attractive man Hyungwon has ever seen in his life. He’s not only an attractive man but he’s an attractive man dressed as a _vampire._ He smiles at Hyungwon and yep, he has the fangs and everything. “Nice costume you got there. Cute ears,” the man says.

Hyungwon, with all the eloquence he can manage when faced with an attractive person, replies, “Thank you. I grew them myself.” He doesn’t register what he said until he sees the stranger stifling a laugh. He can feel the tips of his ears heating up (his real ones, not the cat ears) and wonders where he can find a shovel to go dig himself a hole to bury himself in.

“You’re funny, stranger,” the man says, grinning at Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s partly convinced this man was sent to kill him and his weapon is his smile. “What’s your name?”

Hyungwon takes a second to prepare himself to answer before he says something else embarrassing. “Hyungwon. Not actually a cat, unfortunately. What’s yours? Dracula?”

“Hoseok, but Dracula works too.”

Hoseok smiles at him again and before he can stop himself Hyungwon blurts, “Are you a hitman?”

As expected, Hoseok looks confused. Extremely confused. That shovel and hole would be _wonderful_ right now. “Why would I be a hitman?” he asks carefully.

Hyungwon knows his face is bright red, he can feel it burning, and he can only hope Hoseok doesn’t think he’s _too_ weird. He’s past the point of hoping to come across as normal, so only somewhat weird will have to do. “You never know who might be a hitman. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Oh, that makes sense, but no, I’m not a hitman.”

God, he’s nice too. Hyungwon is screwed. And maybe a little bit in love.

Hyungwon isn’t sure how to continue the conversation now he’s made a complete fool out of himself and it seems Hoseok senses it because he asks, “What brought you to this party? From the looks of things you’d rather be anywhere but here.”

“My friends dragged me here and then fucked off immediately,” Hyungwon explains bitterly. “It was last minute hence the stupid cat ears.”

“They’re not stupid, they’re cute.”

If Hyungwon thought he couldn’t get any redder than before those simple words proved him wrong. He felt his face flush and attempted to hide behind his hands. But hey, who doesn’t go bright red when complimented by attractive people? He smiles shyly and mutters a thank you. It’s the best he can manage.

Hoseok doesn’t say anything else, just smiles at him again, and they both go back to looking around the room, Hyungwon occasionally sipping on his drink. It should be an awkward silence considering they only just met, but Hyungwon finds it surprisingly comfortable. He feels content to just sit here sipping on his drink next to Hoseok while watching drunk strangers make fools out of themselves. At least they’re drunk and can blame their foolishness on that, whereas Hyungwon’s sober and has made just as big of a fool out of himself, if not more.

There’s people dancing everywhere despite the fact the music paused about two minutes ago. “Who turned the music off?” Hyungwon asks to no one in particular.

As if on cue, he hears someone scream “Alexa play Baby Shark“ in a voice that sounds suspiciously similar to Changkyun’s. He’s not sure who decided an Alexa was a good idea at a party with drunk people who think it’s funny to mess around with it, but at least there is an actual speaker. Changkyun and Kihyun once dragged Hyungwon to a party where there was no speaker and someone was attempting to fill the house with music from only their phone. It went about as well as you would expect.

The awful sound of Baby Shark thankfully doesn’t last long before the original music returns. The people dancing didn’t even seem to notice the lack of and then change of music.

“I’m glad they turned that off,” Hoseok comments, startling Hyungwon who had forgotten he was there.

Hyungwon nods. “I think it was my idiotic friend who put that on.”

Hoseok laughs. “You’re friends with Changkyun?”

“Unfortunately. How do you know each other?” Hyungwon asks. Changkyun definitely hadn’t told Hyungwon about an extremely attractive friend before. He’d have to question him about that. Did Changkyun not know he needed to inform Hyungwon about every potential partner for him?

“We met at the LGBT+ society at university,” Hoseok explains.

It makes sense. Changkyun had told Hyungwon about the society but Hyungwon had turned down his offer of joining him at the meeting to continue his nap. He’s starting to regret that a bit now. “I was meant to come along to that.”

“You should join us sometime. It’s really fun and everyone’s super nice.” Hoseok smiles at him again and Hyungwon feels like his heart will explode any second.

He mutters an “I’m going to go pee,” before hurrying out of the room. He does actually go look for a bathroom, but the first one he finds he sees some guy throwing up and that’s something he definitely doesn’t want to deal with. The second bathroom he finds is thankfully empty. He locks the door and slides down it until he’s sat on the floor. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him today. Maybe the drink he’d poured himself actually had some alcohol in it and it was starting to affect him. It wouldn’t surprise him, it did have a funny taste to it, but he originally assumed it had just come from being sat out in a kitchen as it was rather warm. He puts his strange reactions down to the alcohol that he’s not sure whether he actually consumed and tells himself to get a grip. Sure, Hoseok is attractive but he’s just _one_ guy who Hyungwon barely knows.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes himself up from the floor. He’s been gone for a bit too long to be reasonable, so he mentally prepares himself to go back downstairs and talk to Hoseok again, without acting like an idiot this time.

When he leaves the bathroom, he bumps straight into someone. He’s about to apologise when he spots the bright pink hair and just groans instead. “Where have you been? You ditched me again.”

Kihyun has the decency to at least look slightly guilty. “We had something important to do.”

“You know what, stop there. I don’t want to know.” Hyungwon cringes even at the thought of what Kihyun might go on to say. “I’m leaving. Bye.” He leaves without waiting for an answer, afraid Changkyun might appear and tell him all the details about what him and Kihyun have been up to which Hyungwon would definitely rather not know.

He squeezes past a bunch of drunk people on his way back into the living room. When he finally gets back to the sofa, he finds it empty. He’s disappointed to say the least, hoping Hoseok would still be here when he got back, but he knows that they only just met and Hoseok is under no obligation to sit around and wait for Hyungwon. He probably has tons of other people he can go and talk to. Dejectedly, Hyungwon sits back down on the sofa. His drink he’d abandoned when he ran away is gone and he can only assume someone stole it. It wasn’t very nice, anyway. Hyungwon just feels fidgety now and like he has nothing to do with his hands. He’d go on his phone, but he forgot to charge it so it’s close to dying and he wants to save the little charge left for when he inevitably has to call Changkyun to tell him that he’s heading home and no, he isn’t dead just because he’s no longer at the party.

While Hyungwon is inspecting his own fingers just to give himself something to do, he sees a shadow appear over him and someone cough. He looks up to see Hoseok holding two cups, one of which he holds out for Hyungwon. “Thank you,” he says as he accepts the drink.

“No problem.” Hoseok takes a seat to Hyungwon’s right again. “Sorry I disappeared. I went to go grab myself a drink, but I saw my friend Hyunwoo in the kitchen, so we started talking.”

“I only just got back here myself.” It’s not completely a lie as he hadn’t been back for too long, but it had been a fair number of minutes that he’d been sitting idly and hoping Hoseok would come back. He takes a sip of the drink and it’s much nicer than the one he’d had before. “This is nice.”

“It’s fruit juice. Not the spiked one, though.”

Hyungwon laughs. “I thought it was spiked when I had some earlier. Not the best tasting drink I’ve ever had.” He ends up drinking half of the juice at once.

“Thirsty?” Hoseok jokes.

Narrowly avoiding choking as he’d just swallowed the drink when Hoseok spoke, Hyungwon nods.

“So, cat boy,” Hoseok starts and Hyungwon has to resist the urge to protest the nickname, “tell me about yourself.”

Now, Hyungwon doesn’t think he’s a very interesting person, he’s rather boring, actually. He sleeps, eats, and does assignments when they’re due and that’s about it, but when an attractive guy asks you to talk about yourself you think of something interesting. So, in typical Hyungwon fashion, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “One time I fell out of a tree and broke my arm, but I was too scared to tell anyone that I fell out of a tree, so I just suffered with a broken arm for days until someone noticed.”

Hoseok looks shocked. And extremely confused. Also, slightly concerned. That hole Hyungwon considered digging earlier? It seems to become more and more appealing by the second.

Hyungwon feels his face heat up once again and he wonders how it’s possible to embarrass himself so many times in one night. “I blurt out stupid things when I’m nervous. You probably figured that out, though.”

Hoseok smiles at him gently. “You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

Awkwardly, Hyungwon nods. He isn’t sure how to reply without once again blurting out something stupid about how attractive Hoseok is or something similar. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to say something normal (for once in the conversation). “To actually tell you about me I’m studying law, I love sleeping and I buy cat treats even though I don’t own a cat just to feed all the cats I see when walking to and from uni.”

“You really are cat boy.”

Hyungwon glares. “Call me cat boy again and I’ll claw your eyes out.”

Hoseok smirks and maintains the eye contact with Hyungwon. Although Hyungwon really wants to win this staring contest they’ve found themselves in, he has to look away first because he really can’t deal with intense eye contact. Quickly recovering, he looks back to Hoseok and asks, “What do you study then, Dracula?”

“Music, but I also do dance fairly often. I like to write songs and choreograph dances to them.”

If Hyungwon had any sort of filter, he wouldn’t have said, “You are, like, the perfect man,” but unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to control his speech when faced with people he finds attractive (which he’s made very obvious throughout the night).

He sees Hoseok giggle and the faint hint of blush on his cheeks before he looks away. Hoseok coughs a little before he turns back to Hyungwon. “I don’t think anyone’s said that to me before.”

“Tonight is just full of first. It’s the first time I’ve managed to embarrass myself this much, too.”

“You’re cute, cat boy, so don’t worry about it.” Hoseok smiles at him once again (does he ever stop smiling, though?) and Hyungwon feels his heart flutter. 

Hyungwon doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but he thinks meeting Hoseok might be the closest he’ll come to experiencing it.

 

* * *

 

(“Happy three-year anniversary to you asking me if I’m a hitman.”

“Stop calling it that. Also, you tried to kill me. It was a fair assumption.”

“How did I try to kill you?”

“You smiled at me.”

“You’re cute, cat boy.”

“Shut up, Dracula.”)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
